


La Personificación De La Perfección

by WynneWritesHQ



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynneWritesHQ/pseuds/WynneWritesHQ
Summary: "De algún modo extraño, ambos habían acabado en el mismo lugar en el que todo había empezado, hacía ya varias semanas. Ninguno quería admitirlo en voz alta, y probablemente tampoco para sí mismos, pero se les iba la fuerza por la boca a ambos. Llevaban ya horas hablando sobre los yacimientos de los precursores, de pistas y de nombres que realmente habrían pagado por olvidar, delegando la tarea de dar el primer paso al otro. Y, por supuesto, ni el Gran Maestro ni el Maestro se decidían. Y eso que ganas no les faltaban."





	La Personificación De La Perfección

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en una hora (1h) de reloj como práctica en la hora previa a un examen final (7 de junio de 2016).

De algún modo extraño, ambos habían acabado en el mismo lugar en el que todo había empezado, hacía ya varias semanas. Ninguno quería admitirlo en voz alta, y probablemente tampoco para sí mismos, pero se les iba la fuerza por la boca a ambos. Llevaban ya horas hablando sobre los yacimientos de los precursores, de pistas y de nombres que realmente habrían pagado por olvidar, delegando la tarea de dar el primer paso al otro. Y, por supuesto, ni el Gran Maestro ni el Maestro se decidían. Y eso que ganas no les faltaban.

Pero claro, entre pitos y flautas ya se había pasado media tarde, y Lee podía volver en cualquier momento, y el Sussex necesitaba saber el rumbo a seguir antes de que llegara el día después del siguiente, y la lista de cosas sin sentido no dejaba de aumentar. Eran estupideces que parecían ocurrírseles sólo por el mero hecho de no saber qué hacer consigo mismos, ni con el otro. Cosas en las que nunca reparaban, como la madera necesitada de laca del escritorio en el cuarto de Shay, o cuán altas estaban ya las enredaderas del jardín que podían ver a través de los ventanales que, por cierto, necesitaban una buena dosis de agua para quitarles los restos de las pasadas lluvias.

Nunca eran tan indecisos.

Y saber que era cierto y que no parecían capaces de cambiarlo les enfurecía más que el simple hecho de no encontrar el coraje necesario para hablar de lo que realmente querían hablar.

Un portazo llamó poderosamente la atención de Haytham, y Shay apenas resistió el impulso de resoplar. Aparentemente Charles Lee, ese perrito faldero que más que reconocimiento en la Orden parecía querer tirarse a Haytham, acababa de llegar. El irlandés sintió una especie de ira irracional y primaria dentro del pecho al saberse celoso de algo que ni siquiera era suyo, de algo que no podía reclamar. Su némesis personal (y sí, Shay era consciente de que ese término era inexacto por definición) le dedicó una mirada gris, literal y metafóricamente, y Shay casi pierde el control de sí mismo. Por fortuna para sus reputaciones, pudo contenerse justo a tiempo; el ruido de la puerta al abrirse provocándole un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Sospechaba, por el lugar donde éste se focalizaba, que era un producto de aquella caída que, años atrás, le había provocado la misma cicatriz que deseaba ser besada por labios más mayores que los suyos propios.

Haytham sintió más que vio cómo Shay levantaba la mano y la apoyaba cerca de la sien, las puntas de sus dedos prácticamente acariciando los afilados bordes de lo que en otro tiempo había sido una fea herida. Casi tan afilados como el resto de sus facciones, su traicionera mente insistió en señalar, y Haytham la mandó a freír espárragos con una sola palabra bien dicha. Demasiado acostumbrado estaba ya a sus propias diatribas como para aguantar las de los demás. Sobre todo cuando el calor se concentraba entre la rugosa tela de sus pantalones y no dentro de la chimenea que, ahora que lo pensaba, debería haber estado encendida desde hacía como una hora.

Otra cosa que había obviado durante su discreta pero efectiva ensoñación. Otra cosa causándole dolor de cabeza porque, por si aún hay alguien que no lo sepa, al Gran Maestro del Rito Colonial de la Orden de los Templarios, Haytham Kenway, no se le escapa ni un detalle.

Excepto cuando se encuentra en la misma habitación que Shay Patric Cormac. O cuando oye su nombre de refilón. O cuando parece preocuparse más de la cuenta por dicho cazador. O cuando cruzaba miradas con aquellos ojos que a veces eran azules y a veces verdes, o incluso el más meloso de los dulces tonos marrón caoba.

Haytham era consciente de que no estaba haciendo ni puñeterísmo caso a lo que fuera que Charles estaba contando. Lo peor era que no le importaba tres cojones.

Y claro, Charles esperó pacientemente a oír lo que sus Maestros tenían que decir sobre la soberana chapa que acababa de soltar (Haytham dudaba muy seriamente que Lee pudiera comprender lo inopinada que su entrada había sido), y seguía ahí plantado, mirándolos. Shay se permitió una sonrisilla autocomplaciente, sabedor de buena tinta que Haytham iba a ser parco en palabras y aún más en paciencia. Tampoco era como si él mismo quisiera hacer de niñera, claro. Nadie quería; por eso precisamente Charles Lee pasaba más tiempo por ahí de misión que en casita con un buen libro. El pobre era un buen hombre (bueno para la Orden, se entiende), pero en lo tocante a las relaciones con sus superiores, era un tanto obvio. Léase demasiado obvio.

Shay estaba a punto de reír ante la ironía del largo silencio que acompañaba a la expresión de corderito degollado de Lee, aunque en realidad una cola canina a su espalda y un par de orejas saliendo de su pelo oscuro le sentarían mucho mejor, pero no pudo. No pudo, no por falta de ganas, sino porque entonces el objeto de sus más recónditos secretos empezó a hablar, y cuando Haytham hablaba todo el mundo se callaba como putas. Las putas de Haytham. Aunque no se le conocía mujer alguna. Aparte de Ziio, pero de eso habían pasado años, y ella le había dejado a él.

Shay no alcanzaba a comprender cómo. Ni por qué. Haytham era… la personificación de la perfección. Siempre lo había sido. A su lado, Shay palidecía como la Luna junto al Sol; eternamente reflejando la luz que no podía emitir por sí mismo. Deseando a la única persona que parecía no desearle a él.

Es de destacar que, para un cazador experimentado entrenado por los Asesinos que contaba con la Visión del Águila y todos los recursos de los Templarios estadounidenses, Shay Cormac era denso de narices. Y la expresión se queda corta, realmente corta. Tan corta como sus miras, aparentemente, porque es incapaz de ver la tensión en la recta línea que marcan los hombros de Haytham mientras echa (bastante literalmente, todo hay que decirlo) a Charles del cuarto. Y aún queda por entender, o al menos intentar entender, por qué demonios a Charles le pareció una buena idea meterse hasta la mitad de la habitación de Shay, en casa de Shay, cuando Shay tenía compañía (y era obvio que la tenía; las voces reverberaban por el interior de la de otro modo vacía vivienda).

Otra cosa que Shay es incapaz de ver es el brillo en los ojos de Haytham, pero sí ve cómo se gira hacia él. Aprecia el modo en el que sus labios se curvan cuando habla. Y cómo las ropas abrazan su figura, y le gusta verle así, porque sin el largo abrigo azul y el tricornio a Shay se le antoja mil veces más guapo, y las ganas de empotrarle contra la pared (o de ser empotrado, qué más da a estas alturas) no paran de crecer, casi como otra parte de su anatomía, que parece no haber oído eso de quieta, cabrona traidora, que se ha repetido millones de veces ya.

Pero Haytham se ha dado cuenta de todo, porque ciego de lujuria o no, él sigue siendo casi diez años mayor, y la experiencia juega a su favor, aunque aún sea más nuevo de lo que está dispuesto a admitir en esto de seducir, de ser seducido, de querer tener a otro hombre a su lado del mismo modo que ha tenido ya a Ziio, o incluso más. Más a menudo, más fuerte, más cerca, más rápido, más cariñosamente, más amorosamente.

Que no se diga que Haytham es incapaz de sentir; de hecho siente más que nadie cuán suaves son los labios de Shay contra los suyos (aunque sabe que la impresión es sólo eso, y que ambos están curtidos por la vida que llevan), y hablando de llevar él se deja y Shay toma la iniciativa y Haytham se deja hacer, porque ambos saben que lo necesitan, y ambos sienten que los latidos de sus corazones se han acompasado por alguna extraña razón, y ambos saben de sobra que esto nunca será suficiente y que nunca dejará de sorprenderlos.

Haytham sabe perfectamente que Shay le mira como si él hubiera colgado en el cielo las estrellas que le guían de noche. Lo que tiene que hacerle comprender ahora al amor de su vida es que la perfección también existe entre los Asesinos renegados que se atreven a besar a sus superiores.


End file.
